all at once
by sonnnyandchadforever
Summary: sonny and tawni both get a huge suprise that changes their lives forever. READ OR I WILL EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! haha jk but seriously read
1. Chapter 1

This story will be really long and good but I want to hear what YOU guys want to happen! You have to pm me to tell me what you want to happen! Love ya!

Spov

I am sooooo excited! Chad has been in Australia for 3 weeks filming a Mackenzie Falls movie! And he is coming back tonight! EEEEEEEP!

"Sonny, I think I need to take a pregnancy test…." Tawni said quietly.

"WHAT?" I asked in shock.

"Shhhhhhh! We don't want all of condor studios to hear!" we are 21 but still working on so random. "Will you take one with me? I know that before Chad left you two…"

"Yeah. I will take it." she gave me one and she got one too. We went into our bathrooms and followed the instructions. We sat on the couch while we waited. Soon Tawni's beeped and she ran over. She grabbed it but she tripped and it flew out of her hand and down the garbage chute that we have instead of a trashcan.

NOOOO!" she shrieked. She looked at me.

"Well… what are the chances of that!" I said trying to lighten the mood. She just looked at me desperately.

"UGH! I will just get another one later. OMG! WHAT DID YOURS SAY!" she ran to my bathroom.

"Whoa! Let ME get mine… just incase!" I said. I grabbed it and nearly passed out. It said pregnant. Tawni screamed and jumped up and down.

"congratulations!OMG! im gonna be an aunt!" I felt light headed.

"OHmy god!"

"sonny! This is great! Its not like you are 16! You are 21! You are old enough! So random is over in 2 months! We were gonna leave anyway! This is perfect!"

"WHAT ABOUT CHAD?" I exclaimed and burst into tears. She pulled me into a hug but it didn't help. "what if he leaves me? He wont want a baby! He couldn't take care of it! It would ruin his career!"

"listen to me. You are beautiful and the baby will be to. He WILL want it! I know it! Now dry your eyes and come with me to get me one to see if I am to" Tawni said and I did as she told me to. We went to the store and got her one. We ran back to our dressing room and she peed on the stick. Right after she walked out of the bathroom some one burst through the door.

CHAD!


	2. Mother's Intuition

**HI! Thank you for the reviews! I love anything you have to say! I know its lame so far but I swear it will be better! LOVE YOU!**

_SPOV_

"Chad! You're back!" I said and hugged him but not too tightly, because I didn't want him to feel my heart beating a mile a minute.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked with concern in his eyes. Crap!

"Ummm… I need to tell you something," I said, my heart beating TWO miles a minute now.

"Sure. You can tell me anything. You know that!"

"Are you sure? You have to swear you won't freak out."

"I swear."

"Swear you won't get mad?"

"I swear."

"Okay… Here I go… I'm going to tell you now…"

"Okay. Tell me."

"I… I…" I stuttered but was cut off – to my relief – by Tawni.

"For the love of God!" she yelled in an annoyed tone of voice "Sonny is pregnant!" I looked at Chad who had an expressionless look on his face. I thought that look would turn to anger, but instead he looked at me and asked,

"Am I the dad?"

"Absolutely!" I said and then the biggest smile I have ever seen formed on Chad's face. He jumped up and down then grabbed me into a hug. "So, you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"So… you aren't gonna leave me?"

"Does THIS look like me leaving?" he said and smashed his lips onto mine. I could actually feel the love in that kiss. I knew then that he would not leave me. I knew that he would love the baby and me. I bet you are wondering how I can be so sure of this… I guess its just mother's intuition. :)

**Okay! I hope this was better than my last chapter! Give me more good feedback! Ilyg! (That means I love you guys)**


	3. Negativity

**Hi! I love you guys and this story so I can't wait to continue! I swear you will never be waiting for an update from me! I will probably get 1 or 2 chapters up every day!**

SPOV

"Oh my god! I can read my test now!" Tawni yelled, "Come on, lovebirds!" As we ran into Tawni's bathroom, Chad asked,

"Tawni took one too? Does she even have a boyfriend?"

"Yes! Grady! Grady is my boyfriend!" Tawni angrily said to Chad who was laughing to himself just the way I did when Tawni and Grady started going out. I remember Tawni's exact words that day:

FLASHBACK

"Well, he isn't a nerd anymore! He got really hot over the summer!" Then, after Grady looked at her, offended, she said, "No! I said you were hot! Please don't break up with me!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Tawni burst out of the bathroom screaming and jumping up and down.

"I'm a mother!" she squealed.

"Congratulations, Tawni! But you aren't a mom yet! That won't be for another nine months!" I told her.

"Whoa! My girlfriend and my… whatever-you-are are pregnant at the same time!" Chad said.

"Oh My God! I have to tell Grady!" She exclaimed.

"No. We need to get a doctors appointment just to make sure." I said

"Oh yeah. I guess we should go now. Later, Pooper!" Tawni said and we headed out the door but Chad grabbed my shoulder.

"You are NOT going to your first doctor's appointment without your child's father," he said in a professional tone, which caused me to laugh. "Come on," he said and put his arm around me and stuck out his tongue at Tawni.

We were at the doctor's office. We had done some tests and had been asked a bunch of questions so now we were waiting for the doctor to come back out and tell us the results.

"Miss Tawni Hart?" the doctor said and came out of the other exam rooms.

"Yes sir?" she said hopefully.

"Congratulations! You are going to be a mother!" he told her happily then turned to me with a different look on his face. "I'm sorry, miss. The tests were negative. You aren't pregnant."

OOH! A TWIST! HA-HA! KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING BECAUSE EVERY REVIEW IS LIKE A RAY OF SUNSHINE [OR SONNYSHINE! LOL!]


	4. Come With Me

**I love you guys so much and I am sorry about how I ended that last chapter but, hey! I have to give you a little suspense! 3**

SPOV

"What?" I said, sadness engulfing me. It was probably just the hormones… or maybe not!

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn," the doctor said

"Wait… did you call me Caitlyn? My name is Alison Sonny Monroe," I told him.

"Oh_! Sonny_ Monroe! I am so sorry! I read the wrong name! _Your _test came back positive!" I smiled and I ran into Chad's arms, which were open and ready for a hug.

"Wow!" I said as the doctor apologized repeatedly. I just ignored him and thanked my lucky stars that everything was actually going my way for once! But on our way out of the doctor's office, something hit me.

My mom.

She would not be happy to find out that I was pregnant before I was even married! She is really strict! Plus she freaks out over nothing! Could you imagine what she would do if she found out? That is exactly what I told Chad who said:

"Oh, sweetheart! How about you come to dinner with me at The Rose Garden" **(AN: not a parody of the Olive Garden)** "tonight and we will sort through all this."

"Okay. That works because my mom is out till tonight," I said, relief now filling me instead of fear.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I walked into The Rose Garden with Chad and sat down at a nice table.

"So, how is all this gonna work?" I asked Chad.

"Well, we will both quit work and…" I cut him off by saying,

"Wait a minute… _we_?"

"Yes _we_! We are in this together! I'm not going to let you do anything on your own!" he said sweetly.

"Even shower?" I joked. He laughed and continued

"You can come live with me in my house!" he moved out of his parents' house last year and had been begging me to move in with him. He must love the baby now! "And about your mom… are you worried that she will be mad because you are pregnant or because you are pregnant and not married?"

"The second one" I said and looked down at my feet so he wouldn't see my bright red cheeks. But from under the hair that was hanging in front of my face, I saw him smiling. He grabbed my hand and said,

"Come with me."

**Oooh! 1. Where is he taking her? 2. How is that going to help? 3. Why am I listing all these questions? 4. Will you review?**

**I can only say the correct answer to #4: yes! REVIEW!**


	5. like our child

**I have not had that many reviews lately so COME ON! Do not get lazy! This chapter will be short but really good! So, once again, REVIEW**

SPOV

Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. He led me out the door that led to the actual rose garden behind the restaurant. We walked down the path that was dotted here and there with dim lights, which reminded me of fireflies. At the end of the path, there was a circle large enough for two people to stand in with a canopy of trees covering it. He led me to the circle and looked me in the eyes. That would normally make me self-conscious but instead it made me feel warm and safe. He held my hands in his and, with a really romantic voice, said,

"I love you. I always have and I always will. You are the one I want to talk to when I am happy or sad. You are the one that I want to wake up next every morning. You are the one I want to raise this family with!" then he spoke the words to the song my mother has sang to me my entire life "you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away," he said while kneeling down and pulling out a tiny black box. "Alison Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?" I gasped and stepped back, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"Oh My God!" I said through my trembling fingers. I nodded my head vigorously and held out my hand for him to put the ring on. I cried tears of joy and wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same to my waist. I cried into his shoulder and looked at the huge stone on my finger.

"It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed through my tears.

"Yes it is. Just like you. And our child."

**I'm so sorry it was so short! But I didn't want to have a dramatic moment like that and then have some other non-romantic thing happen. The next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Oh! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed this story:**

**Channylover9753**

**DannySamLover20**

**Channyobsessedoct2**

**Channylover26**

**Ladeda**

**Here are all the people that set AAO as their favorite story/subscribed:**

**Arocksprpl2**

**Dannysamlover**

**Here are all the people that set me as their fave author:**

**Channylover9753**

**So if you want your name to be on my newest chapter, then review, subscribe, or fave!**


	6. little princess on the way

**Hi guys! I am going to tell you right now that I cannot write or do anything on the weekend **** I hope you guys missed me! Or at least missed this story! So here we go!**

**SPOV**

This was the best night of my life! I am no longer the peasant, Sonny Monroe; I am the princess Sonny Cooper! But until my princess wedding, I still have to report to my mother.

"Chad, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sonny, as much as I want you to, no. You have to go home and talk to your mom." I groaned and got out of his car to go inside.

I slowly took a step but my foot felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. I guess all of this pressure was not a weight on my shoulders; it was a weight on my feet. Slowly I took another step. Then another. And after what felt like an hour, I opened the door.

My mom was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. I walked in and said,

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"Oh, you mean something like this?" she said and threw the magazine in my face. On the cover, was the headline: Sonny Monroe- pregnant? "Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes. I am sorry! Please don't be mad!" I begged.

"Sonny, I'm not mad. Just disappointed that the paparazzi found out about my grandchild before I did!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. But here is something that I'm sure no one knows about," I said and held my hand out. "I'm engaged!"

"Oh my God!" she squealed happily. "I'm going to be a granny and a mother in law!" I laughed and she gave me a huge hug. "Sweetheart, we have a lot to sort out."

"Chad and I sorted some out over dinner." I informed her.

"Alright. We can sort out the rest tomorrow, when I'm less sleepy." As I walked to my room, she turned around and said, "I love you. But apparently not as much as Chad loves you" she smiled and we both went to bed.

I dreamed that I was a princess with chad as my prince. And a little princess on the way.

**I love you guys so much! I want to give a shoutout to some of my favorite little reviewers.**

**DannySamLover- you review every single chapter! Thank you!**

**La de da- I am always so excited to see a review from you! I know that you will help make the story better!**

**Channylove12349- thanks! That would help! If you could send me some names in a pm that would really help!**

**Channyobsessedoct2- u are so awesome!**

**Channylover26- aww! Ur so nice1**

**Channylover9753- **


	7. Calling It Quits

**Okay guys! Now I need two names for the babies! Send me two boy names and two girl names! By the way, I need them by Thursday.**

**SPOV**

I walked into the So Random studio and looked around at everything. I walked down the hall to a door that I really did not want to open. Marshals office. I knocked on the door with trembling fingers.

"Come in, Sonny," Marshal said.

"How did you know that it was me?" I asked.

"Tawni came in this morning and told me about you. Like she even needed to. You are all over the magazines."

"Oh. Well I was going to leave after two months anyway but now I think that I need those two months," I said trying to fight back the tears.

"I understand." I sniffled.

"So, I guess I'm leaving forever."

"We will miss you Sonny," he said and shook my hand.

I left the office to go get my things. I walked into the half-empty dressing room and nearly cried. At least I wasn't alone in this. I got my things packed and was about to leave when Nico, Grady, and Zora came up behind me. They told me that they would miss me on the show but I would still see them around. I hugged them all and took my stuff out to the car but before I did, I turned around and looked at the studio that had given me my big break. It had given me friends, a job that paid for everything I could want, the most fun I have ever had, and, most importantly, a chance to meet my husband and the father of my child. I was leaving all of that behind! But it wasn't the end of all that. It was the beginning of my new life.

**I am sorry that it was so short!**

**I need your ideas for what should happen!**

**I also need names for the babies!**

**In the next chapter, I will speed up about nine months.**

**I might not be able to put up a chapter tomorrow because I have to go to the doctor with my grandpa. BLEH! **

**Plus the internet is wacking up. BLEH!**

**Anyway, here is another shout out:**

**DannySamLover****- you review every single chapter! Thank you!**

**La de da****- I am always so excited to see a review from you! I know that you will help make the story better!**

**Channylove12349****- thanks! That would help! If you could send me some names in a pm that would really help!**

**Channyobsessedoct2****- u are so awesome!**

**Channylover26****- aww! Ur so nice!**

**Channylover9753****- :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUP! I was hoping to get this up on Wednesday!**

**REVIEW!**

**About 8 Months Later**

**SPOV**

**The white gown flowed down from my waist and onto the isle. I looked through the veil that was covering my eyes and saw my husband. Or at least he will be in about an hour. He was blushing and smiling. I had never seen him like this before! He looked like he was so nervous and happy that he was going to pass out!**

**I reached the end of the isle and we turned to look into each other's eyes. The pastor dude started saying words that I didn't feel like listening to. Chad really was not up for listening to him go on and on about love and faith and everything. About two hours later [yeah, so much for that being married in an hour thing!] we got to the I Dos. **

"**I do!" I said. I was so ready to kiss him! But the dude kept on talking. I could see that Chad was about to do something stupid.**

**I was correct.**

**He just lost it and screamed,**

"**I do! I do, I do, I do! There, I said it! So just shut up and let me kiss her!" The man looked shocked then stepped back and said,**

"**Um… You may kiss the bride!"**

**And let me tell you, he did!**

**I kissed him for a long time but I felt a horrible pain go through me. I pulled my mouth off of his but he pulled me into a hug. Another pain hit me.**

"**Oh! Chad?"**

"**Yes, Mrs. Cooper?"**

"**Oh! Mrs. Cooper is about to have a Mini Cooper! And I am not talking about the car!"**

**Dun dun dun!**

**I still need names! And I need them now!**

**So anyways, another shout out!**

**DannySamLover- you review every single chapter! Thank you! BTW ur names are so awesome! Those will probably be the names!**

**La de da- I am always so excited to see a review from you! I know that you will help make the story better!**

**Channylove12349- thanks! That would help! If you could send me some names in a pm that would really help!**

**Channyobsessedoct2- u are so awesome! You deserve a shoutout!**

**Channylover26- aww! Ur so nice!**

**Channylover9753- : )**


End file.
